Ginny's Problem
by LorDor137
Summary: Ginny has a problem. Six feet worth of problem. Well actually probably 6'1" with that impossible hair.My first fic!


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not English. Or a writer. Or a mother. So really, I couldn't be JKR. It's all hers—I'm just playing with it for a little while. **

Ginny Weasley had a problem. Kind of a big one. Well only 6 feet worth of problem. Well maybe 6'1" with that impossible hair of his.

_Oh his hair. That perpetually messy hair. Black as ever. And those bangs that sometimes hid those emerald green eyes. His eyes glowed and in them she could see exactly what he was feeling. She wanted to swim in his eyes. _

Yeah—this was definitely a problem because Ginny wasn't falling for Harry again. She had a life. A job on the Harpies, a nice flat in Diagon Alley and she was very happy. Ever since the war—things had been a little weird between them. They had agreed to sort their lives out before getting back together. It had been 3 months and so far, Harry had shown no interest. Maybe it was her stubborn streak but Ginny was surely not going to suggest anything. However, the problem was that Harry was best friends with Ron and Hermoine. And Ron was always at the Burrow eating her mums cooking—so Harry was always there. And Ginny couldn't seem to handle being in front of him and not a)oogling b)drooling or c)running into walls. It didn't help that Hermoine kept shooting her knowing glances.

Just the other day she had been over chatting with Mum and drinking some tea and Harry walked in looking for Ron. Ginny was still babbling about Gwenog's ridiculous practice schedule and the unknown whereabouts of her favorite sports bra when Harry just popped right next to her. Let's just say the tea ended up all over the kitchen table. Ginny ended up running out of the house, Molly laughing and Harry very bewildered.

Back to reality, Ginny shuddered at the memory. _Why was she such a pansy?!_ Ginny looked around her flat. It was pretty small, but nice. Hermione had taken her shopping out at Muggle…what was it called….oh yea flea markets to find furniture that had suited her. The flat had a kitchen, living area, bedroom and bathroom but it was nice to have something of her own. Growing up with 6 brothers guaranteed you your own room but not much else.

She remembered one day when she was about 6 and the older boys had just come back from Hogwarts. Ginny always loved this because there were more brothers to play with, but for Ron it meant sharing a room with Percy. Poor kid. Bill and Charlie shared, Fred and George shared, Ginny got her own because she was a girl and that left one bedroom and Ron and Percy. Ron was sobbing because Fred and George wouldn't let him play Quidditch with them because he was too little and associated with Percy. The little Ron had asked why Ginny was so special because she got her own room. Molly had told Ron it was because Ginny was a girl. Ron had vowed that he could become a girl too so he could have his own room. Ginny shook her head. Ron really was a nutter. He claimed he had no recollection of this particular declaration, but Ginny knew better.

Ginny headed to the tub. That was one thing she really liked about her flat. The giant tub. It felt so good after a long hard day. Gwenog, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies was definitely a slave driver. Tomorrow was Charlie's birthday celebration. Molly was determined to throw a giant bash because Charlie had spent so many of his past birthdays in Romania. The whole family was going to be there. Mum and dad of course, Charlie (well duh), Bill, Fleur and baby Victoire, Percy and maybe Penelope, George and Angelina who were getting close, Ron and Hermione and Harry. AHH!! Harry!!

The next morning came much too quickly for Ginny. Cursing the damn sun she stumbled out of bed and to her closet. She and Hermione had gone shopping in Diagon Alley for the occasion and she had picked out this Kelly green sun dress. It was pretty simple. The straps were braided; the fabric was wrinkled over her chest. The fabric draped down to her mid-thigh. She threw on some silver flats—glanced at the clock, employed some of her choicest swear words and apparated to the Burrow leaving her long red hair waving down her back.

As usual, Ginny was the last to arrive. "Why are you late young lady?" questioned Molly Weasley "I told you 10:30 sharp!" Ginny muttered an apology and left, hoping to avoid a more severe scolding. Everyone who knew anything knew no one could chew you out like Molly Weasley. She was force to be reckoned with.

She stopped short when she saw Harry. Clad in khaki shorts and a blue polo he looked simply irresistible. His hair was blowing in the wind, his glasses a bit askew and he was laughing at something George had said. Hermione spotted Ginny first and walked over smirking. Ginny knew what was coming. She could hear Hermione now—why don't you say something to Harry, you are meant for each other, stop being so stubborn. Plotting strategy, Ginny pulled a sharp left attempting to reach safety before Hermione reached her. No such luck, it was Molly's lair or Hermione's. _Blast!_

Sporting that fake smile Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and marched her straight up to her room. _Great now I can talk like I am 12 again. _

"Ginny I am so sick of you avoiding your feelings and pretending you don't like Harry. Harry is doing the same thing but he is a guy—what do you expect?" chided Hermione.

"Oh please like I need relationship from the woman who spent 7 years bickering with the love of her life before admitting it," replied Ginny. Hermione blushed.

"Don't deny it! You like Harry—at least a little," said Hermione loudly.

"LIKE?! I LIKE HARRY A LITTLE?! THE MAN IS A WALKING GOD! I CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM RATIONALLY! I ACT LIKE I AM A 10 YEAR OLD WITH A CRUSH WHEN EVER HE IS WITHIN 50 FEET!" shouted Ginny. She stood stock still trying to catch her breath and ignoring Hermione's amused look.

"Why don't you tell us how you feel Gin?" teased George's voice through Ginny's open window. Ginny's eyes opened to the size of saucers. Taking a deep breath she turned around and looked out at the window where everyone stood looking up amused. Everyone except Harry who looked confused.

_Probably thinking of ways he can make fun of me for all eternity. _

A loud "sod off" was all Ginny could manage as she parted the red sea of Weasley's and their significant others on her way down the river. _This was not good. Barely 11 in the morning and I've managed to make a giant fool of myself!_

Defeated, Ginny sat down at the stream and stuck her feet in the refreshingly cold water. Fred and George would always take her here when she was younger. They always looked after her. Except when they were making fun of her. Usually this was fair though, because Ginny pulled pranks on everyone almost daily back when she lived at the Burrow. This just didn't seem fair though. She was stuck without Harry and now everyone knew. Her luck .Finding a couple of flat stones she tried skipping one. It just sunk. Taking the remaining stones she chucked them behind her.

"Hey hey now that's not nice," replied a voice. Ginny turned around to get a good luck at Harry, her prince.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. It was probably pretty embarrassing. It will probably make things weird for awhile." Ginny murmured.

"I didn't know you wanted to get back together," said Harry.

"Never mind what I said, I was just….acting for Hermione's sake. I don't want a pity party," replied Ginny.

"That's a shame because I was starting to wonder if the girl I like would ever like me back again," added Harry.

_Oh great. He is seeing someone. Or trying to. Now you have really made a fool of yourself! _

"Oh…" whispered Ginny. "Who…."

"You of course," deadpanned Harry. Ginny could do no more than stare.

"Say what?" she stuttered.

"I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I come to the Burrow I hope to see you. Even if it means watching Ron inhale food. I miss you Gin."

They were already sitting side by side on the edge of the stream. Closing her eyes, Ginny closed the gap between them, their lips meeting gently at first and then urgently and passionately.

"Oi Harry! Where'd you get off it? Mum says it is time to eat! Oi Harry!!" Ron's voice called through the trees.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione out of breath. "Don't worry about him…..he probably went to get some air…and….well never mind. Come get the food." As Ron padded away, Hermione added "You're welcome Ginny!"

One look at each other and they both knew Charlie would have to understand if they missed his birthday meal. Harry pulled her tight and apparated them away to get reacquainted.


End file.
